A Night to Play
by Loveforwolves143
Summary: Bella woke up from a pleasuring dream. She uses her own devices to find her release. As Bella begins to play, Edward arrives and catches her in the act. r&r please.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was like any other night. Rain tapped against the window as it fell from the dark night sky onto the soft earth of the town of Forks. I laid in my bed as I took in the silence around me. Tonight was one of those nights that I was home alone. Looking at the clock on the side table, it read 10:45. I sighed. Edward wouldn't be here until some time when Ill be fast asleep. At just the thought of him brought a smile to my face. My life has never been boring sense the day we met. I can't say that a lot of those things are a good thing. Over the time we have been together I have been hunted down by another vampire until him and his family ripped him apart and burned the pieces. Then the day of my eighteenth birthday his brother lost control, but I never blamed him, and he packed up and left with his family to try and keep me safe. Which didn't work out well for either of us. It has been a couple of mouths that he has been back and I couldn't be happier. Every night I get to sleep in his arms and rap myself in his smell. Turning over slightly, I berried my nose into the pillow he lays on to smell him. I slowly started drifting in and out before my sleep consumed me.

 _I was awoken out of my slumber as I felt hands running lightly over my body. Slowly opening my eyes and turning my head, over my shoulder I see I was curled up into Edward. A shiver ran down my spine and in between my legs as I took in his beautiful face. I bit my lip slightly as I thought of the things I wanted to do to him. I was glad he could not read my mind at the moment as the thoughts crossed my mind. He smiled my favorite crocked smile as our eyes locked. He leaned in and gave me a small peck on the lips._

 _"Good morning, love."_

 _"Good morning to you too. When did you get here?"_

 _"Around midnight."_

 _"Mhmmm." was all I could think of saying as I turned my body around, facing him._

 _His hand glided across my stomach as I turned. I could feel the smoothness of his fingertips as they rubbed against my skin when my shirt rose up as I moved. His hand stayed there as I moved into him. Our faces were only inches away from each other now as we both looked into the others eyes. I could feel as my stomach knotted up slightly. He had no idea how much of a hold he had on me, even still. I moved my arm and let my fingers run through his hair. He smiled. He chuckled lightly as I moved my fingers in and out of his hair. I could feel my heart skipping a beat just by the sound._

 _"How did you sleep?"_

 _"It was okay. Wish you were here sooner. I always sleep better when you're here." He smiled at my answer, but I could see something in his eyes._

 _"You seemed very well to me. You seemed to be very into a dream you were having." He grind, playfully._

 _"I berried my face in his chest. I could feel it vibrating from his soft laughter._

 _"What did I say?" I asked, mumbling._

 _"Mhmm. You said my name. A few times. Also repeated a lot of phrases."_

 _I could feel the blush rushing over my body as I start to remember some of my dream . Shivers of pleasure also ran down my spine as the dream came back to my mind. I heard as Edward took in a deep breath. Letting out a playful growl. He could smell my arousal, which only made it grow. I could feel a slight hardness against my leg as it slowly grew. I bit my lip. Waiting for what Edward might do. It felt like hours and not minutes. His hand that was on my stomach moved up to my face. His finger hooked under my chin and lifted my face up to his. His face was just an inch from mine, only a second later to be locked with his in a heated kiss. I moaned as my body molded into his quickly. It begged for friction. I pulled out of the kiss as I needed air. His lips moved down to my neck. He nibbled very softly on my skin. Small noises left my mouth. He pulled away from me slightly. I let out a whimper at the lose of his mouth on my skin. Our eyes met once again as I opened mine. His breathing was also labored, even though he didn't even need to breath at all. I didn't want this to end. Usually it wouldn't even get to this far. We just laid against each other as our bodies slightly rocked against another like they had a mind of their own._

 _"Bella. I'd like to try something. I don't know how well I can control myself but if I tell you to stop you need to listen. Okay?"_

 _I nodded my head, to out of breath to speak._

 _He nodded his head before he brought his lips down on mine once again. They moved against another slowly. My fingers tugged lightly on his hair. I was so caught up in the kiss I hardly felt as his hand moved down my body slightly until it was cupping my breast through my shirt. I small gasp left my mouth as I felt his cool skin rub my nibble. It slipped passed my mind that I had forgotten to put a bra on last night. I pushed my chest more into his hand as he drew patterns over my fabric covered breast. I caught his lip between my teeth and nibble on it. He let out a small moan. Every sound or movement we made just made me wetter and wetter. His hand moved father down my body, stopping at my bare stomach as he drew patterns on the skin. We pulled away panting. His eyes asking me his question. I nodded my head. He grinned before I felt his hand move under the elastic of my shorts and underwear._

 _I took in a sharp breath, waiting for the pleasure to hit my body. I looked directly into his eyes as his finger lightly ran across my slit. I gasped slightly. His fingers slide so easily from my wetness. His finger pressed slightly more and pushed between my folds. A moan left my mouth and my eyes closed as the shiver ran between my legs. His soft fingertips pressed against my clit and moved in small circles. I bit my lip and let out a moan._

 _"Open your eyes, love. Please?"_

 _I opened my eyes slowly. He was watching me closely as his fingers played with my clit. I moaned. His fingers where like magic. His middle finger slid down more in between my legs. I wanted is so bad. I bit my lip and begged him with my eyes. A growl left his mouth, turning me on more. The tip of his long finger rubbed lightly against my opening. My legs spread slightly and my hips rocked my body against his finger._

 _"Edward. Please" I begged._

 _As the plea left my mouth his finger slowly entered me as his mouth attacked mine. His finger slide inside me and rubbed against some very sensitive nerves. I moaned into his mouth. I pulled away from the kiss. I watched his face as he slowly moved his finger in and out of me. The friction is caused made me want to come undone right then. Small pants and sounds of pleasure left my mouth. My hand moved down his body and my hand cupped between his legs, rubbing back and forth against the hardness. I couldn't help the next sound that left my mouth as he added another finger inside me. I wanted to scream in pleasure._

I woke up in pants as I shot up in bed. I wiggled slightly, the wetness between my legs soaked my underwear. Looking over at the clock, it read 11:15. My body shifted slightly. I gasped slightly from the friction is caused. Taking another look at the clock, I made a quick choice and got up. I walked up to by dresser and tugged one of them open. I dug around for a minute before finding the rubber that was berried under the clothes. Pulling it out, I went back over to my bed. In my hand was a vibrator that was about six inches long and close to an inch or so thick. I held it in my hand as I twisted the bottom of it. Small vibrations were given off the item in my hand. I walked over to the edge of my bed and took off my bottoms and underwear, leaving in an oversize t-shirt.

I laid down slowly into my bed and moved myself up against the pillows. The vibrator glided across the wetness between my legs and the vibrations rubbed against my clit. Small gasps left my mouth. I pressed it down a little harder and let it push my vaginal lips apart. My body begged for it. The tip pressed at my opening and I applied pressure. The tip entered me and the small rubber spikes rubbed against my walls. Edwards name flowed out of my mouth. The vibrator moved in easily as I pushed it inside me. The vibrations made me whimper slightly as the tip rubbed the right spot. Moving my hand slowly, the vibrator slowly moved in and out of as my mind came up with the most pleasuring situations of how Edward would be inside me. Moans filled the room. I panted with want as I thought of Edward teasing me with his length. Him bending down, whispering in my ear and telling me to beg for him. My mind was in a such a fog that I didn't even hear as the floor board creaked.

A growl filling the room snapped me out of my pleasuring state. My eyes snapped open to see Edward standing at the foot of my bed. I gasped in shock. I could feel the heat taking over my body as I was so embarrassed about being caught. It was even harder to control anything with the vibrator still stuck inside me. I could hear his heavy breathing. I could only imagine what he is probably thinking at this moment. Neither of us moved. I bit my lip as I slowly met his gaze. He looked like an animal ready to pounce at any moment. Oddly, this didn't scare me in the slightest. It turned me on even more. He slowly began to move. It took me a minute to see he was actually moving closer to me. I could feel my heart jump to my throat. My breathing was out of control by the time we were face to face. He watched my movements as he moved under the blankets and hands moved down my body and grabbed the toy between my legs. I bit my lip as I felt the movement from the vibrator as he took is in his hand.

"Lay down, Isabella."

I don't know why, but him using my full name just turned me on so much at that moment. I laid down as he asked. His body moved lightly against mine as he shifted himself over me . He sat between my legs as his body slightly leaned over me. I felt like I could pass out at any moment. I felt the vibrator slowly move in and out of me as Edward pushed and pulled on it. We started at each other as he continued to control the toy between my legs. The whole situation just made my body want to cave in pleasure. His name left my mouth in pants as he manipulated the toy inside me in different ways. My hips rocked with every movement he made. My teeth bit into my lip slightly as the pleasure slowly began to grow.

"Edward..." I said, my voice pleading.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now Isabella. I want to see the look on your face as you cum."

"Oh.. Edward... Edward."

"What do you want Isabella? Do you want your release? You want me to give that to you?"

"Ohh... Ohhh. yes.. Please" I begged. I wanted to cum so badly. Even more knowing it was him who was manipulating the toy inside me.

" Tell me what you want Isabella. I can't read your mind. You have to tell me." he told me, chuckling lightly.

"I want... Oh I want... Edward... I want to.. cum... please." I panted.

"That's a good girl, Isabella."

The vibrator moved faster inside of me while I felt the bed shift slight. Edward was crouching slight between my legs. The covers fell away and I watched as his one hand guided the instrument between my legs and his other hand pressed slightly against my skin as he used his thumb to rub my bundle of nerves. My body rocked with need as Edward guided me to my orgasm. Small screams of pleasure filled the room mixed with heavy breathing, Edward's name left my mouth like a chant. Over and over again. My stomach tightened as each ounce of pleasure built up. The sheets under me were bunched in my hand as my fingers grabbed the fabric as my body rocked and my walls started to tighten. The vibrator was thrusted into me a few more times before my body shook rapidly. I screamed Edwards name as I rode out my orgasm. He continued to move the toy slower in pace. My body slowly came down from the high as I panted, trying to catch my breath. I bit my lip and arched my back as the last surge of pleasure rocked my body.

Slowly, I opened my eyes to meet Edwards. He looked at me while he slowly removed the vibrator from me, I gasped at the feeling of it rubbing on the sensitive walls and the feeling of now being empty. I watched as his chest rose and fell. Within seconds the vibrator was gone out of his hand and his body was soon laying across mine. I could tell he was holding himself up slightly, trying not to crush me. His forehead pressed against mine as we both waited for our bodies to relax. Slowly leaning up, I left feather kisses across his face.

"Well that wasn't something I was expecting to happen tonight." He chuckled.

"I could say the same."

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too, Edward."

His body rolled over to the side so that we were now cuddling against one another as his arms rapped around me as my body slowly began to drift. The thoughts of Edward actions just only moment ago filled my mind. I am pretty sure I will never be able to use my vibrator on my own again as of tonight. As I drifted further into sleep, I began to think of ways to repay Edward for tonight.

 ****Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this lemon. Let me know what you think about it and if you might like another chapter or two. :3****


	2. Chapter 2

Edwards POV

I hated nights like this but they were necessary. I haven't hunted in over a week or so and I needed to feed before I see Bella tonight. Her brown eyes flashed across my lids just as the thought of her ran through my mind. She was my little lamb and I was her lion. I couldn't help but be relieved that she still wanted me after what I have done to her. What I put her through when I left her and told her those lies to try and keep her safe. I needed to hunt fast if I wanted to get back to Bella as soon as possible. I ran through the woods, I paused hearing the heart beat of an animal close by. The smell lingered of a mountain lion close by. I slowly made my way up behind a tree and looked at the lion that was looking for it's next meal. As it looked around the woods I ran for it and tackled it to the ground. It growled as it's body slammed into the dirt and my arms rapped around it's neck, snapping it. I dug my teeth into its neck and lets the blood run into my mouth and calm my burning throat. As the last drop hit my mouth I pulled away. I used my tongue to lick up some of the blood that ran out of my mouth slightly. I breathed out a heavy sigh even though I didn't need it.I took the body of the lion and brought it into the middle of the woods for the other animals to use the meat to feed themselves. I started running back and headed back to Forks. As I got closer. The small drops of water hit against my jacket as I ran.

I was soon in the lining of the woods to Bella's house. The light in her room was off but I could hear slight movement of covers and her saying my name lightly. She must of been sleeping. Not giving it a second thought, I ran and climbed up the tree. My feet hit her floor with a slight creaking sound from the wood. The sight that meet my eyes was something I thought I would never see. Bella was laying in bed. Her eyes were closed but she was not sleeping. I breathed in and the smell of her arousal filled the air. My pants at that moment seemed to become a nuisance in that very moment. Her eyes opened seconds later and a small gasp left her mouth as she saw me at the end of her bed. Her body began to turn bright red as she realized that she was caught. I could feel my breathing pick up as I took in more of her. I could hear the muffled vibration coming from between her legs. The fact just turned me on more. We both looked at each other but our eyes never made contact. I watched as she bit her lip and looked up into my eyes. When she looked at me, I could tell it turned her on more. Before I even knew it I moved closer to her and crawled over her body. My body covered hers. I could hear her heart speed up as I moved. Her breathing was ragged. Not knowing what possessed me to do this, I moved my hand down her body and between her legs. I kept my eyes on Bella as I moved my hand around her body. The end of the object inside of her was now rapped in my fingertips. It slightly moved as I grabbed it. I could see Bella bite her lip as it moved.

"Lay down, Isabella."

Not knowing where that came from, I could feel a slight twitching in my pants as she slowly laid down into the bed. Her following my orders just seemed to turn me on even more. I guess she liked it too because her arousal became stronger. I sat myself between her legs. My upper half still slightly leaning over her. Slowly I began to use the toy and manipulated it to move in and out of her. I moved myself closer. I wanted to watch as I used her vibrator on her. My fingers pushed it in and out of her while I moved it in small circles. The moans that left her mouth just made me want to rip the fabric off of our bodies and be the one moving inside of her. Her body moved with the toy that moved in and out of her. I watched at her teeth slowly chewed on her lips as her body moved in the most erotic ways.

"Edward..."

I could hear the pleading in her voice knowing how much this effected her. I couldn't help but tell her what was on my mind as I saw her like this. The beauty of how she looked when her body moved as it was over taken with pleasure. Something that I will do one day when we finally make love. I wanted to see her body move as she began to lose it.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are right now Isabella. I want to see the look on your face as you cum."

"Oh... Edward... Edward."

Her begging only pushed me to tease her more. I wanted to see what effects I had on her body. I wanted to hear her beg, to tell me what she wanted me to do to her.

"What do you want Isabella? Do you want your release? You want me to give that to you?"

"Ohh... Ohhh. yes.. Please"

I could see her body move faster with my manipulation of the vibrator inside of her. I could see the wanting in her eyes. The plea to bring her to her release. I couldn't help myself.

" Tell me what you want Isabella. I can't read your mind. You have to tell me." I told her, lightly chuckling. I couldn't help myself.

"I want... Oh I want... Edward... I want to.. cum... please." She panted.

"That's a good girl, Isabella." I praised her.

I moved myself so I was more between her legs as I began to thrust the rubber toy in and out of her faster. I could tell she was watching my movements. I brought my other hand up between her vaginal lips and slowly began rubbing her small bundle of nerves. I moved my finger in small circles, gaining speed slowly to build her up closer to her orgasm. I could tell she was getting close as her body began moving faster against my movements. Small screams of pleasure left her mouth, my name following in short moans. I watched as her hand bunched the covers as they curled into fist. I could feel through the movements of the vibrator that her walls were beginning to tighten, she was very close. I thrusted it into her a few more times before a scream left her mouth. She yelled my name in pleasure as her body shook rapidly. Her back lifted off the bed and I couldn't help but find that to be the sexiest thing on earth. I wanted to watch her like this for hours on end for days. I made sure to move in and out of her slowly as her orgasm took over her body. Her body slowly came down from the high as I continued to slowly rock it in and out of her. She lifted off the bed one last time as her body came down.

Her eyes opened slowly, meeting mine. I kept contact with her as I slowly pulled the vibrator out of her. A light gasp left her mouth. I could only take deep breaths to try and calm myself and not take her at this very moment. I raced into the bathroom and rapped up Bella's toy after quickly cleaning it. I placed it in her dresser and was back on top of her in seconds. My body laid over hers slightly as I used my arms to keep my feel weight off of her. I rested my forehead against hers and waited for out bodies to relax. She slightly moved and left light kisses across my face.

"Well that wasn't something I was expecting to happen tonight." I chuckled.

"I could say the same."

"I love you, Isabella." I told her.

"I love you too, Edward."

I rolled over to my side and pulled her into my arms. I could hear as her heart began to beat a little slower and her breathing became lighter. I could only wait and hope that my erection will go down soon.

...  
A few days passed after the day in Bella's room. I couldn't help as it ran through my mind almost every day since then. Something that I was very happy to have photographic memory for. I held Bella as she slept that night and into the morning. The smell of her arousal still whipped around the room for hours as she slept. I was not so lucky for my problem didn't go away until hours later. Over the time that I have lived it is a very rare moment where I would have had to relieve myself, but since I have met Bella that is the only thing that seems to work at all. I can't touch her for the fear that I will end up hurting her. Even though it kills me that I can not make love to her like she wants me to. She it my reason now for living. I can't hurt her.

I was slowly walking around the house and made my way back into my room, laying on the new bed that I had bought for Bella for when "Alice" wants Bella to sleep over. My head was against the stack of pillows that were stacked on top of another on the top of the bed. I also enjoyed having the bed too. Even though I did not sleep, it felt good to be able to lay down and feel relaxed. I closed my eyes and thought about Bella. Her beautiful soft skin, soft brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. I loved this women with every fiber of my being. As I still think of Bella, again the events from a few nights ago played through my brain. I could already feel myself stiffening from the images. I knew I was going to be alone for a while in the house. A few days. As the rest of my family went on a hunting trip days away, as I already fed, so there was no reason for me going.

I let the images flow through my mind and I undid the buttons of my jeans.

 _Bella laid on the bed. All she was wearing was a lace set of blue undergarments. How I loved the look of the color on her skin. I crawled over her body and laid lightly on top of her. I took all of her body in at once. I wanted to kiss her every curve. Our lips met in a hungry kiss. My hands moved up and down the side of her body as her legs rapped around me, pulling my closer to her. I grunted from her movement as our bottom halves met one another. We started a slight rocking motion. The warmth of her consumed me. Her hands were already raking through my hair as we kissed but our hands explored the others body. The small sound that left her mouth added to the fire in me. I brought my hand around her back and un-clipped her bra. Lifting myself up on my arms, she slightly rose with me and moved the fabric away from her perfect skin. She laid down into the bed again as the article of clothing landed on the floor. I pressed my lips lightly to hers before I slowly started moving kisses from the side of her mouth, to her neck, between her neck and shoulder, and then down to her chest. Her fingers tightened in my hair as my mouth reached her chest and I stuck out my tongue slight to sweep it across her nipple. A small gasp left her mouth and I could feel as her nipple hardened under my tongue._

 _I opened my mouth and took her breast into my mouth. Running my tongue across her nipple very slowly and then moving my hand up and letting it go with a slight pop. I could tell she likes it as her hips moved faster into mine and the smell of her arousal increased. I moved over to her other breast as my hand worked on the other. I did the same actions as I did the other one. After my mouth left her I began running kisses down her stomach until I got to the elastic of her underwear. I looked up at her. She nodded her head and I took them off of her. I crawled back up her body to kiss her. As we were locked in the kiss Bella has other ideas. Before I knew it I was on my back and she was straddling me. It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen. I could feel her heat so close to my throbbing erection. I watched her movement as she slight moved backwards and her hand slowly moved down my chest. Her fingers played with the elastic of my boxers before she dipped her hand underneath and rapped it around me. I moaned as her warm hand rapped around me. She looked at me through her lashed as her hand started moving up and down my shaft. I couldn't stop the pleasuring grunts that had left my mouth. I could feel the bead of pre-cum on my tip. Her finger swiped across it and used it as a lubricant. My hips thrusted up into her hand as she moved her hand faster. I felt the pressure of her on top of me leave for a few seconds as she began to remove my boxers. Her hand reached my shaft again and she held it as she moved herself over me. I watched as our eyes met and she lowered herself onto me. Her wetness gathered across my tip. I needed to be in her. She brought me to her opening and pushed herself down onto me. I moaned as her warm consumed me._

My hand rapped around my hard shaft as I slowly moved it up and down as the images went through my head. Just the thought of her warm walls rapped around me could bring me close. I couldn't bring anything else to my attention as the pleasure and the thoughts of Bella rapped around me consumed me. I moved my hand faster up and down my shaft as I thought about her ridding me. One of the things that I have wanted to see very badly. I knew I was about to lose it soon and reached over for a tissue on the side table. Only then did I realize the slight movement in the door way. Standing in my door way was non other then Bella. Her eyes were slightly wide as she took in the sight before her as I probably looked like a deer in head lights. I couldn't bring myself to move. I felt so ashamed of myself and embarrassed that she had walked in on that. I could see the slight tint of pink in her cheeks as I saw that she was looking at my shaft, as it was also still in my hand. I couldn't move. Before I could even move, Bella slowly started walking towards me. I watched as she made her way over and somehow her body ended up on top of mine. Her lips smashed into mine in a heated kiss. My hands were tangled into her hair in seconds. I used it as leverage to pull her closer to me. Her legs were rapped around my hips. A growl left my mouth as the fabric of her sweats rubbed against me.

I could tell she was turned on right away as the smell of her arousal filled the air around me. My brain was so rapped up in the pleasure and the shock of Bella catching me trying to relieve myself, still, that I didn't even feel her hand moving down my body. I moaned as her warm skin rapped around my shaft. My head pushed back into the pillows as her hand slowly began moving up and down. She moved up into a sitting position. Opening my eyes, I took in her appearance. She was wearing a light grey tank top and a pair of sweat pants. Even when she wears things just as simple as this I still can't help but find her sexy. I watched her actions as she slowly moved her legs down until she was sitting almost half was down my legs. Her teeth took her bottom lip into her mouth as her eyes moved down to my hardness in her hand. Our eyes met for a few seconds as she looked up at me before bringing her gaze back down. I watched as she slowly began to move her hand up and down my shaft again. Her smell grew stronger as we both watched the movement of her hand. After a few minutes she started moving her hand faster. The feeling of her getting me off and the warmness of her skin caused me to almost lose it right then. My head leaned back again into the pillow as I felt the sensation of the pleasure running through me. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Do to the fact my eyes were closed, a load grown left my mouth in pleasure as the warmth of her tongue lick me from my balls to my tip. Only seconds later did I feel like I was going to cum right then when the warmth of her mouth consumed my shaft. My fingers rapped in her hair in seconds as she bobbed her mouth up and down. My hips bucked up into her mouth causing my length to move deeper inside her mouth. I could hear her gag slightly. Her mouth stopped on my tip. Taking a few deep breaths, she began her movement again and then took me into her mouth once more. Her hand moving on the few inched that were left. I was so close. My hips continued to buck slightly even though I was trying to move as little as possible. Scared that I may hurt her. She didn't seem to mind. I was so close to losing it.

"Bella.. Uh.. Bella.. I'm not going to last much longer." I groaned out. My words only seemed to encourage her. She lifted her head off of me and looked at me as her hand moved on my shaft.

"You going to cum for me, Edward?" She asked innocently, tilting her head and smiling.

"Yes Bella."

"Pull up your shirt. I want to watch as I make you cum."

Not even a second later I pulled up my shirt, not even having to think twice about it. Our eyes stayed locked. I could feel myself pulsing. I was so close. I guess Bella could tell to as her hand moved faster. My hips backed into her hand keeping with her movements.

"Are you close, Edward?"

"Yes.. God... Bella."

"Cum for me Edward. I want you to come for me."

My teeth clenched together as I reached the peak of my orgasm and Bella's hand still moved up and down my shaft as my semen ended up all over my stomach. Opening my eyes, I looked at Bella. The look of lust in her eyes and the smell of her arousal almost caused me to cum again. My breathing was ragged as the last drop left my tip and Bella's hand slowed down. My body was basically numb with this new found pleasure from this amazing women. Before I could even move and inch to clean my self off with a tissue, Bella spoke.

"Don't you move an inch. Ill clean you."

She rolled off the bed and made her way into the bathroom and I could hear her wetting a cloth. A minute later she was back in her position and moved the cloth down to my stomach and slowly cleaned the evidence of the pleasure she gave me. She then rapped the warm cloth over my softened member. Slowly she moved it over me and cleaned me off. If she didn't stop now I was going to get another erection. A second later the cloth left my shaft and she placed it down. She took me into her hand once again and placed me back inside my boxers before she buttoned and zippered my pants up. Her hands moved up my stomach as her fingers grasped the bottom of my shirt, pulled it back down. She moved up my body. Her head was burrowed between my neck as her legs were rapped around my hips. I smiled and kissed her temple while I rapped my arms around her body.

"I guess karma has a way of catching up with you" Bella said, chuckling, I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"That it does love, that it does."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"More than you will ever know."

Lifting her head, our eyes looked in an unbreakable gaze. She leaned down and left a light peck on my lips as her fingers moved through my hair.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella"

That was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
